Red feathers
by PhoenixMoonWolf
Summary: There are two types of people in this world. One's who let you live with them as a favour and others so that they could control your life. Richard was a mixture of both...his neighbour Jason on the other hand...let's just say he had other intentions. RedRae AU, with hints of RobRae & RobStar! T Please Read & Review! Strong Language, Might be changed to an M rating later.
1. Chapter 1: Old friends and new ones

**A/N:** Hello to all reading this! This is Chapter 1 of **Red Feathers**.The story mainly focuses on Red X and Raven, along with the Robin. The story takes place in an Alternative Universe where they are out of college. Anyway, the pairings will start of different but they will end up like this: **Starfire** X **Robin** : **Robin** X **Raven** X **Red X** and **Cyborg** X **Jinx**. For all who's wondering, **Beast Boy** is basically a single dude...well there's Terra..

 **NAME & AGE:**  
-Robin /Richard 'Dick' Grayson (24)  
-Starfire/Kori Anders (24)  
-Cyborg/Victor Stone (25)  
-Raven/Rachel Roth-Logan (23)  
-Beast Boy/Garfield Logan (23)  
-Jinx/Jennifer Stone (24)  
-Red X/Jason Xavier (24)

 **Disclaimer:** I only own the story!

* * *

 _There are two types of people in this world. One's who let you live with them as a favour and others so that they could control your life. Richard was a mixture of both...his neighbour Jason on the other hand...let's just say he had other intentions._

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : Old Friends and new ones

"Oh friend I am sad to see you leave, I do hope it wasn't because of Silky…" I winced as looked my Best female friend Kori in the eyes. We had met in freshman year at JCU and have shared a home ever since, in our last month we had let Garfield's girlfriend move in with us…and let's just say I couldn't handle her dirt and lies anymore…

I looked at her large green irises, they were usually filled with joy but not today. "Dick lives hell of allot closer to the studio than you do Kor, and I couldn't live with Jen because she basically lives with Vic and Gar…" I said as she played with her long red hair. Kori was the world's most beautiful being, she had the body of a run way model with incredibly orange tanned skin. Honestly I was the size of a glue stick in comparison to her…

"Mmm…Well please be safe and know I am usually here…"She meandered. I let her squeeze my insides out in a hug as she tried not to cry," Let me do the carrying of your boxes to Richards's car at least…"She finished as I looked to the seven medium and large boxes. I nodded as I took three of the smaller ones,

"You've got those right?" I asked her, she giggled due to the fact we both knew how strong she was. "Thank you Kor…"I said opening the door to the building we formerly shared, she had helped me to push them all into the elevator and back out into the hall way…

I held the door open and Let Kori go first with her set of boxes, whilst I gently pushed the others out on to the stair way. Sitting outside in his red Range Rover was Dick, he was ready to help us load the boxes. I had stared to move my books and furniture out a few days ago, but now this way everything.

"Kori…" Dick said looking up into the eyes of his taller ex-girlfriend. She gave him an awkward smile before nodding at him, he opened the trunk and helped her move a box in before coming to help me. Dressed in a dark blue suit with a white under shirt and brown shoes. "Hey Rae, you ready to go?" He asked me as he took two of my boxes. Dick was about 6'ft and Kori a good 6'ft"3…which in comparison to my 5'ft"7 was massive.

"Yep…"I said pulling my set of keys out of my jean pocket, as I was about to pull the pink and purple key Kori gave me off of the chain she gasped,

"NO! You have to keep it friend Rachel, it will always be your home…and you will always be welcomed here! So keep it…"Kori screamed at me before giving me another hug. "I shall see you soon, yes?"

"Yes…"I said as Richard took the box away from me and put it in the trunk. Kori continued to crush my bones as he finished up, I watched Dick mumble something as I Kori said her last words to me,

She crouched down till she was at my ear, "Watch out for Richard my friend, he is… _the controlling_ …"

I raised an eye brow before she pushed me towards the car. I smiled at her as I continued to wonder over the large red vehicle. She waved before heading back inside in her Pink onesie. I got into the car as Dick started the ignition.

"So the penthouse is a little smaller than it originally was. There was some construction whilst I was gone on that business trip for Bruce, they split it into two separate places. So the elevator goes up and then you step out into a hall way…" He said awkwardly as we started the twenty minute drive through Jump City,

"Anyway, try to make as much noise as possible. My… _our_ neighbour is an ass who can't do anything but fuck women and outbid me on potential clients and what not…"He laughed as he sped down the streets.

 _20 minutes later…_

I ran a hand through my lilac hair as I looked at my reflection in the glass building, my black roots were growing through and that wasn't fun. "Is there a cart or something for the boxes?" I asked Richard who had decided to unpack all the boxes on his own like a real man…

"Yeah, I'll go see if I can get help…"He said jogging into the building. Those who didn't know us used to think we were related, we both had black hair and olive skin…though I avoid the sunlight these days…he does too but that's for a different reason.

My eyes were a dark blue with purple and gold flecks towards the middle, whilst his eyes were pure crystal. I was short and pretty curvy for a dancer, where as he was tall and lanky. We both shared long lashes and pink lips…and that's pretty much it to be honest…

I pulled up my high rise black jeans and fixed my long sleeve blue crop top Kori had gotten me for the summer. I paired them with a pair of white converse, I wasn't one for fashion but I didn't want to look like _trash_ coming into this place…

I leant against one of the large boxes as I got about forty messages from Kori. I kinda just ignored those and scrolled through my Tumblr page…

"Are you moving in here?" I looked up from my phone as I jumped slightly, I was surprised by a tall man standing in front of me panting. A similar height to Dick with beautifully tanned skin and light green eyes. His long brown hair was in a bun, showing off the white streak in the front and his extremely toned shoulder/collar bone area. He was pretty built which made me uncomfortable as he was shirtless and rather sweaty…

"Pardon?" I asked trying not to show any emotion…he blinked at me before smiling,

"Are you moving in?" He repeated, I nodded. "I'm Jason, I'm the hot dude who lives on the penthouse floor…"

"Oh!"I said awkwardly," Your Richard's neighbour…I'm Raven, I'm his roommate…"I continued awkwardly as he stuck his hand out. I shook it in return as he finished,

"That sucks, well…for you. I got to meet the pretty girl who should hopefully make living next door to Chuckles a more of a party…let me help you…"He said as I felt a small blush appear on my face. He picked up two of the larger boxes with a smile as Richard came back out with a man to help us move the boxes,

"Dick…"I said awkwardly, "I met your neighbour…"I finished as the two had a stare down.

"We got this…"Richard said with a smile to Jason who secured his grip on the boxes, "Right Rae?"

I coughed slightly as I looked up at Jason, "We don't…Sir would you mind grabbing these two? "I asked a red headed man who was mostly likely a manager at the high rise place. He nodded as Jason said,

"I guess we'll be seeing allot more of each other _Grayson_ …"

"Hopefully not, _Xavier_."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1! I hope you like it,the next chapter will be longer...**


	2. Chapter 2: Crimson Tears

**NAME & AGE:**

-Robin /Richard 'Dick' Grayson (24)  
-Starfire/Kori Anders (24)  
-Cyborg/Victor Stone (25)  
-Raven/Rachel Roth-Logan (23)  
-Beast Boy/Garfield Logan (23)  
-Jinx/Jennifer Stone (24)  
-Red X/Jason Xavier (24)

 **Disclaimer:** I only own the story!

* * *

 _There are two types of people in this world. One's who let you live with them as a favour and others so that they could control your life. Richard was a mixture of both...his neighbour Jason on the other hand...let's just say he had other intentions._

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : Crimson Tears

" **I guess we'll be seeing allot more of each other _Grayson_ …**"

When Jason said that to Richard I though he meant it as a joke...like people do...I was wrong. Very wrong,I'd been living here for about two weeks now,he had watched me leave and get home from my daily routine. I'm not sure if he had an eidetic memory or something, but he was there every time I left and every time I got in...except on a Friday night when he just didn't go home...It was...nice...but very creepy.

But that wasn't the problem. Richard,was the problem. He had this idea in his head that he was perfect...meaning everything in his life also had to be perfect. He didn't have a confirmed case of OCD, trust me he's been tested seven times. But what was actually wrong,the thing that both Kori and Barbara his ex's had always complained about,was that he needed to be in control of _everything_. Point one,I am not allowed to even clean the room he's letting me live in. Point two,I cannot clean or do any chores without checking with him first. Point three,he makes sure all my under wear actually match...he has now boundaries.

"Raaaachel." Richard yelled from the marble and ebony kitchen,the penthouse pretty nice. Three bedroom,two with en suites and a main bathroom which I don't even use. It was very open and was basically made of glass doors and for some reason all the walls were white. "I'm ordering a pizza,Pepperoni and Olives right?"He shouted...

"Yes..."I replied as I stared at the large window showing off the city views. Richard says the views of the city were allot more beautiful when he owned the full apartment. I couldn't help but think about what made Kori break up with him,he's a sweet guy but has allot of underlying problems...which have consequences if you don't tread lightly around them.

My phone buzzed as I tied my hair into a bun. It was fall,and since Richard hated to change the thermostat it was five Degrees Celsius,forty one Fahrenheit. It was from our ever so friendly neighbour...When did I-no wait,I remember giving him my number in the elevator on Tuesday. Well done Rachel, I pulled my socks up as high as they could go before pulling my black JCU Hoodie over my knees. I unlocked the Iphone to see the message,

' _Your pink haired friend called me,how did she get my number and can I call you?_ '-Jason from across the hall. I groaned as I remembered the problem that I had with Jennifer. We were dancers,so you think that we have a free mind to have no boundaries for anything...ever. Well you were wrong if you thought that,the theatre main choreographer Madame Rouge wrote and is currently directing a performance...

' _ **Crimson tears,Staring Rachel Roth and Joseph Wilson'**_. Joey was a said vampire,who feasted on men and women throughout the night watching and waiting years for for a girl to come of age to claim her. It's set in the seventeen hundreds or something. The point of it is,I'm required to be... _taken_...and that's a hard thing to express when I haven't been _taken_ myself.

Joey is a wonderful dancer and human being,but since he's mute it's hard to dance and sign at the exact same time. So Jen,the nice person she is took it upon herself to ask any male she could. Which of course didn't go to plan persay...

I sighed dialling his number,"I'll be back in a second!"I yelled to Richard who was too busy scrubbing the kitchen tile to hear me. I walked on to the balcony section of the downstairs where it was actually warmer than outside. I sighed as I said,"Hello..."

" _Your calling me huh,guess I'm lucky..._ "I sighed as I heard Jason's deep voice across the phone," _I'm home if Pinky's offer is still on the table. Promise I won't bite..._ "I bit my lip as I hung up the phone. We didn't speak much,but when we did I felt like I'd known him for my entire life...it was a strange feeling that I feel really wasn't mutual. I was wearing a pair of black shorts underneath the hoodie...Dick was sanitizing all my dark laundry before they go in the closet...which basically means everything I own. All except for the clothes I could put on before he started...

"Dick,I'm going to do a rehearsal. I'll try not to sweat!"I shouted as I walked back in,I heard a mumbled yes before I wondered to the downstairs coat and shoe closet. I pulled on a black and white pair of NIKE sneakers and looked for the box containing my practice ballet slippers,there were allot of lifts and drops in the dance and I needed a soft toe but a hard bottom...

I slid on my shoes and grabbed the box,I made sure my phone was in my pocket before leaving the closet. I stood by the large dark door and fixed my hair,I pulled it from the bun and made sure my roots didn't look as awful as they usually did. I was okay,"I'LL BE BACK IN TWENTY MINUTES!" I screamed before leaving the penthouse. I looked left and right before running across the small hall way...

 ** _A day or two earlier..._**

 _"How the fuck are you going to dance with him?Your the fucking queen of the Virgins Rae!" I looked Jen in her bright Hazel eyes as she attempted to apply her make up,which of course covered her tanned half-Indian skin. Her dark locks were dyed pink no less...we were Goth...Pastel Goth...well,she was..._

 _"I'll ask Dick if worst comes to worse,or you can teach me!" I admitted to her as we waited for the elevator.I couldn't help but be somewhat angry,I was a great dancer and the only thing holding me back was me.I could read as many Romance Novels as I wanted...but what would that fix?_

 _"Good Evening ladies..."I turned to see the neighbour guy,James or something standing behind me. He had a smile on his beautiful face as he strutted around in his dark red suit and white under shirt. He had a pair of thick framed glasses on his head and was holding a satchel over his shoulder...Jen was impressed ._ _Jen gave me a wide eyed look as she stared him in the face._

 _"Hello Handsome,I'm Jen and you are?"She asked fixing the cleavage on my leotard. I couldn't find any of my clothes,and it wasn't funny. This had left Jen to wear her Leotard too to make me feel 'better'. We only wore them when Madame Rouge's boss Brian or 'Brain' as Jen called him for his forehead..._

 _He raised a thick eyebrow as he said,"Jason Xavier..."She nodded happily,_

 _"Jennifer. Your hot,so I'm guessing your not a Virgin."He nodded with a smug look on his face,"Would you teach my sweet little Virgin how to have Sex please?"I pulled her by the pigtails as the elevator came down. Dragging her,forgetting that Jason was my neighbour. He laughed at her as we entered the gold elevator._

 _"Please don't listen to her..."I mumbled to him,"It's for a performance..."I clarified..._

 _"It's okay. I'm sure you wouldn't learn a thing from Chuckles anyway,I have experience in Dance and Sex...I can help with both if either of you need..."He joked,_

 _"Honestly Victor wouldn't like that. But he'd agree you were cute..."_

 **Present time**

I gave his door a small knock. I waited a minute or two before he opened the door,he flashed me an extremely bright smile as he let me in. He didn't say a word to me as he was on the phone. He lead me to a seating area,almost identical to Richards...his walls and furniture were black,white and red...mostly black of course. He for some reason was shirtless,but I had a feeling that it was a habit he had. His hair was down and very long...it reached the end of his ribs and hid a tattoo that looked like a pair of wings.

He was mumbling words in a other language,Russian?I'm not sure. It's not one of the languages I can actually speak. Those consist of English, German, Latin, Romanian, ancient Sumerian and Sanskrit...I also speak Greek...as it's my native language. But whatever...

"Sorry about that, my Mom was telling me about a Business deal she wants my sister and I to take care of..." He said sitting down next to me,"And before you ask yes I have protection and wine."He said with a laugh...I felt my face heat up as he smiled at me again...this was going to be along night.


End file.
